Falling into madnees
by narushizu4ever
Summary: "Vendí mi alma,mi ser,mi cuerpo...mi cordura y todo lo hice por ti"...¿Que decides sucumbir ante la tentación prohibida o no ceder?.
1. ilusión: La Eva que cayó

** Falling into madnees**

**Discraimer: No soy J.K Rowling si lo fuera seria millonaria y no me hubiera jodido a Bellatrix T.T**

**Reto para "Viñetas emocionales" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa De los Black"**

Bellatrix Black caminaba o más bien corría por el finísimo piso de mármol de su gran mansión en busca de sus padres ya que quería confirmar ciertos rumores que habían salido de la boca de su tía Walburga hace unos días en su visita semanal a su casa.

Buscaba y buscaba en cada habitación pero aún no hallaba a ninguno de sus progenitores, sus piernas ya le dolían debido a los incomodos zapatos de tacón que su madre le obligaba a usar a ella y a sus hermanas.

Pero como siempre ella nunca se quejaría ella _era_ una buena niña, obediente, refinada, dulce y positiva que acataba las órdenes de sus queridos padres sin rechistar.

Debido a estar sumisa en sus pensamientos causados por sus esos horribles y detestables zapatos no se fijo y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Auch!-se quejo- tontos zapatos-vio a los culpables con odio.

Se trato de levantar más era inútil sus pies sangraban, el dolor la mataba pero tenía que verlo en verdad quería creerlo con sus propios ojos.

Más ya no podía sus piernas flaqueaban, sus pies le dolían y hasta podía oír los huesos de ambas piernas tronar de dolor y peor toda vía…al parecer se había fracturado el pie derecho debido al impacto.

-Solo un poco más…-se animaba a si misma con pequeñas lagrimas de dolor saliendo de ella.-

Más fue en vano porque poco a poco fue cayendo al frío y duro suelo en su totalidad, y ahí estaba Bellatrix Black agonizante de dolor por unos estúpidos zapatos, se daba lastima y lo peor de todo es que jamás vería aquel hombre del que tanto había oído por boca de sus padres.

-Me rindo…-suspiro frustrada con aires de derrota la chiquilla mientras descansaba tranquilamente en el suelo.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos aún con sus lagrimas pero esta vez no eran de dolor, eran de tristeza al saber que no vería al misterioso sujeto del que sus padres hablaban con tanta admiración, mas de repente escucho unas pisadas provenientes del despacho de su padre.

-Entonces ese será el trato Cygnus -hablaba una misteriosa voz.

-Si mi lord y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá mis hijas serán dignas sirvientas-aseguraba el señor Black.

Su esposa solo asintió aunque no tan entusiasmada como su esposo a ella no le gustaba tanto la idea de volver a sus niñas guerreras, quería volverlas todas unas damitas de sociedad.

Druella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que noto a su primogénita tirada en el suelo.

-¡Bellatrix!, ¿Querida que te a pasado?-le pregunto preocupada corriéndole a ayudarla.

La niña estaba por responder cuando su madre volvió a hablar

-¡Por dios hija! Mírate tú vestido esta todo sucio, tus zapatos rotos, tu cabello esta desordenado y… ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Tú maquillaje se arruinara!-chillaba la mujer viendo a su hija.

La niña agacho la cabeza entre arrepentida y triste, ¿De verdad le importaba más a su madre su apariencia a su pierna rota debido a esos malditos zapatos?, Unos que ella solo usaba para complacer a su progenitora…

-Lo siento madre…-se disculpo la chiquilla aún con la cabeza agachada.

Druella aún la miraba con reproche y su padre no hacía nada más que observar la escena algo avergonzado de que su amo viera eso.

-Mi señor yo…-trato de hablar pero un gesto facial de Voldemort supo que debería callarse.

El amo oscuro aparto a la señora Black y poso su vista en la menor viéndola con detenimiento, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel con holanes blancos en el, zapatos negros con el ya mencionado tacón y un pequeño moño que amenazaba con deshacerse de su cabeza color rosado.

-No te muevas…-le pidió Voldemort agachándose a la altura de la niña.

Ella sintió su sangre helar, su presencia la intimidaba, hacia que su respiración se cortara, ¿Qué le iba a ser?...

-Listo-la voz del amo de la oscuridad la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?-articulo la pequeña Black con algo de miedo pensando que cosa tan terrible le había echo.

Toco su cabeza con cuidado su y abrió los ojos como platos, su moño, su preciado y perfecto moño estaba arreglado…sonrío para si misma ni siquiera ella había notado que estaba fuera de lugar.

-_"Que dulce"_-pensó la niña hasta que reacciono-Eh…gracias señor emm...-ella trato de agradecer pero le era imposible al ser ignorante de saber quien era aquel misterioso hombre.

-¡Bellatrix! - Le gruñó su madre -. Disculpe esto, Mi Señor, apenas es una chiquilla. Pronto nos encargaremos que se convierta en una verdadera sangre pura. - Le aseguro con rostro firme, pero con pena en los ojos.

Bellatrix agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo con tristeza.

-Bella, él es nuestro amo el gran Lord Voldemort futuro soberano del reino mágico-le informo su padre viéndola duramente.

-Así que... ¿ella es la mayor de tus hijas? - Habló con su voz suave y fría -. Parece...tener material para ser una mortifaga...

Bellatrix lo miro sorprendida no tenía ni la menor idea de que era un mortifago pero se encontraba feliz al saber que era de utilidad en este mundo.

-Gra-Gracias...-susurro ella algo sonrojada pero sabiéndolo ocultar.

-Bellatrix...no tartamudees. - Le exigió su madre entre dientes.

-Lo siento...-se disculpo la chica apenada desviando la mirada hacia Valdemoro y sus hermosos ojos azules en los cuales ella se perdió completamente.

-No se preocupe. - Se dirigió a Druella -. Espero la conviertan en una fiel sangre pura, no quisiera tener la pena de matarla.

-Claro que no, Mi Señor. Será fiel a nuestras costumbres y a usted. - e aseguró.

-Fiel a usted...-repito la chica con ya notándose su sonrojo.

Él asintió, y Cygnus lo acompañó hasta la salida, dejándolas solas.

-Bellatrix. - Le gruñó su madre -. ¡Quita esa cara, y comportarte! Es un honor que él allá estado en nuestra casa. La próxima vez quiero que te comportes mejor y no me hagas pasar vergüenza. - Le advirtió hiéndase, sabiendo que Bellatrix conocía el castigo si la desobedecía.

-Claro...madre-prometió para después recordar la cara tan tranquila y majestuosa de su invitado-Ya es suficiente vergüenza contigo-le susurro en un tono bajo pero aun así audible que su madre pudo escuchar.

Druella se paró y volteó a verla con ira -. Asquerosa niña ingrata...- Se acercó para cachetearla - ¡Vergüenza me da a mi por tener a una hija con un comportamiento tan...penoso! - La miró con frialdad -. Tu entrenamiento comenzara pronto. Y no me defraudes, quiero que seas una dama y una sirvienta fiel a él y que no deshonres al apellido Black. De otra forma yo misma me encargaré de hacerte sufrir. - La dejó en el pasillo, tirada. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una hija así? Se preguntaba reuniéndose con su marido, mientras Bellatrix estaba en el segundo piso.

Su hija en silencio se quedo en el suelo pensativa...durante cinto malditos años había sido la niña dulce y buena que su madre tanto quería pero al ver a Voldemort le dio cierta esperanza, un sueño...una ilusión, quería ser su compañera, su amiga, su confidente, su fiel sirvienta y por supuesto la única mujer en su vida. Así que con decisión agarro las tijeras y se corto parte de ese asqueroso vestido rosa pastel quedando corto de las piernas y ya sin mangas, se quito su moñito y sacudió su cabello quedando una melena desordenada y loca, se quito esos molestos zapatos quedando descalza.

-Libre...-susurro-soy libre... ¡Libre!-chillo emocionada.


	2. Admiración: El remplazo de dios

**Falling into madnees**

**Reto: Viñetas emocionales de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"  
**

**Driscraimer: Todavía sigo sin ser la rubia británica que tanto ha cautivado al mundo **

Era la hora de la cena para los alumnos de séptimo grado y todo era alegría y felicidad en la mayoría de las mesas...salvo en la de los Slytherin.

-Y entonces hermano... ¿Que excusa utilizo tu "novia" para evadir una cita contigo?-le interrogo divertido Rabastan al mayor.

Por todo Hogwarths era bien sabido el compromiso de ambos magos y también era bien sabido el rechazo de Bellatrix hacia su futuro esposo.

-Tsk. Ya te lo dije, torpe. - Gruñó Rodolphus -. Si la invité no fue porque quise, si no porque me obligaron. ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo Roddy pero quiero saber que te dijo o hizo esta vez-mofo-Si solo te abofeteo, si te lanzo una maldición asesina, si te insulto o te golpeo allí abajo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ninguna. - Se encogió de hombros -. Esa loca como siempre solo estaba alucinando porque por fin tendremos...- bajo la voz -...nuestra marca.

-¡Ja!, para mi que lo que le importa es que por fin vera a su "amado príncipe"-le recordó imitando la voz de chiquilla acaramelada que Bella solía tener cuando hablaba de él.

-No deberías hablar así de Nuestro Señor. - Le reprendió dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Auch!-grito de dolor el menor-Oye hermano tranquilízate que tu prometida no quiera intimidar contigo no es razón para que te desquites conmigo-se seguía burlando.

-Por favor...- rodó los ojos -. Nosotros solos nos comprometimos porque así nos lo pidieron. Lo único que importa es servirle a nuestro Señor. - Luego lo mirarlo con burla -. Y que a ti te gusté no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar a mí.

-¿A mi gustarme esa chiflada?-inquirió confundido- Naa no me gusta lidiar con locos como a ti-le respondió continuando con su alimento.

-Di eso hasta que te convenzas. - Le dijo tomando uno de los postres -. Aunque debo decir, que tiene buen cuerpo. - Sonrió lascivo.

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo-secundo el más joven.

Así siguió la conversación hasta que una voz sensual, femenina y juguetona los interrumpió.

-Vaya pero si son mis dos hermanos favoritos-los saludo Bellatrix cortes y fríamente sentándose en las piernas de Rodolphus y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Vaya, pero si es mi futura mortifaga favorita. - Le respondió Rodolphus con el mismo tono, pasándole un brazo por la cintura - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tenía hambre...-le respondió con un ronroneo juguetón pegándose más a él y enrollando sus piernas a la cintura de este.

-Hnn. Te puedes ganar el postre. - Le dijo de vuelta en un susurró, recorriendo sus curvas.

-¿Y ese cual seria?-inquirió en un tono de inocente e infantil que siempre volvía loco a su novio.

-Tú pídelo. - Ronroneó con una sonrisa lasciva. Era simplemente increíble que ese par de prometidos no se amaran, y solo se dejaran ir por la lujuria ante la vista de sus cuerpos.

Ella asintió y se acercó al oído de Rodolphus mirada loca y lasciva, mientras tanto Rabastan observaba a ese par tocarse y gruñir levemente ante el tacto de todos los lugares posibles.

-¿Y entonces que dices?-hablo nuevamente ella-¿Me ayudas a "estudiar" para mi examen de pociones?-pregunto con una falsa sonrisa de dulzura y por fin separándose poco a poco de su prometido.

-Nada me haría sentir más "excitado" que eso. - Sonrió de lado, tomándola de la mano, saliendo casi con prisa del comedor.

-Y ahí van de nuevo…-suspiro el menor-Ya es la tercera vez en el día que se ponen a estudiar...Deberían tomarse un descanso-concluyo con una sonrisa de frustración viendo como la pareja salía de el gran comedor.

Mientras los tortolos caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a habitación de él, tomados de la mano y ella recargado su cabeza en el hombro de esté.

-¿Roddy no te da emoción lo que en unas horas pasara?-le pregunto con emoción y un extraño brillo en los ojos

-Claro que si. - Sonrió de forma torcida -. Por fin estaremos bajo el mando de Lord Voldemort por completo. Por fin podremos servirle más aparte de espiar.

-Sí, seremos parte de algo grande-expreso con pequeños ojos de emoción-tan solo imagínate estar al servicio de alguien como él que es tan-en ese momento jalo al joven y lo beso con pasión-Tan inteligente...-susurro jadeante.

Rodolphus rodó los ojos, pero tenía ganas de una buena noche de sexo, así que le fue siguiendo el juego -. Tan poderoso...- Le susurró mordiéndole el cuello.

Ella suspiro de placer-Tan distinguido...-agrego mientras él la acorralaba contra una de las paredes del corredor y ella puso una de sus piernas en la cintura de él.

-Tan imponente...- volvió a decir mientras se presionaba contra ella y la besaba salvajemente.

-Tan sádico...-Decía sonrojada debido a la excitación del momento y luchando por no perder el equilibrio y mantener la cordura.

Él no era su amado Voldemort...no conseguiría nunca el todo de ella, ni siquiera la mitad…

-_"Él no es Voldemort Bella, no caigas en su juego..."-_se decía mentalmente tratando de no sucumbir a sus caricias, besos y mordidas.

A Rodolphus Lestrange no le importaba mucho lo que pasaba. Le importaba muy poco aquella mujer que pronto sería su esposa, lo único que le satisfacía para aguantarla era aquella loca y sádica personalidad de ella y sobre todo, tener aquel exquisito cuerpo debajo de él. Por aquel cuerpo todo valía la pena.

-Y nosotros seremos sus más fieles y poderosos sirvientes. - Le aseguró con sadismo, tocándola descaradamente -. Seremos sus más perfectos mortifagos y estaremos a su lado cuando destruya a los sangre sucia y a los muggle...- rugió lamiéndole el cuello, sus manos posándose por su trasero hasta tomar ambas piernas y enredarlas en su cintura.

-Si...-susurro con la mente ya ida y la vista en el hermoso atardecer que se podía ver desde la ventana frente a ella.

Por un momento la figura del Lestrange desapareció dejando la de un completo extraño...la chica en sus momentos de locura susurro...

-Amo...tómeme-le pedía desesperada y completamente fuera de sí con una voz hipnotizada.

Rodolphus soltó un bufido de burla - _"Y ya empieza con sus alucinaciones" _- Pero no replico. Con una sonrisa pervertida se la llevó a uno de los cuartos de Slytherin, arrancándole prácticamente la ropa mientras se besaban con salvajismo. Después de todo, ¿quien era él para replicar en ese momento?

Y después de eso pasaron con la clásica rutina, él la poseía y ella gritaba el nombre de su amo, Lestrange hacia toda clase de cosas con una Bellatrix completamente ida cayendo presa de su lujuria prohibida y admiración hacia Voldemort que tanto había tenido durante años y eso a Rodolphus no le importaba y nunca le importo mientras solo él sea sirviente de aquella enferma fantasía que tenía esa sensual joven, ese detalle era lo de menos…


	3. Lealtad: Hora de la decisión

**Falling into madnees**

**Ultimo capitulo de este reto de "Viñetas emocionales" de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**

**Discraimer: Nada a cambiado en 2 horas…sigo sin ser Rowling **

Por fin, por fin hoy era el día ella lucia aquel vestido blanco tan elegante que dejaba descubierto sus hombros, de escote bastante revelador, tan largo que le llegaba hasta los pies pero con un corte que dejaba parte de sus muslos al descubierto y portara en la cara un hermoso velo.

Así es, hoy era el día de su boda más eso poco le importaba lo que le importaba era que debido a que su padre estaba en una importante reunión de negocios no llegaría a tiempo para entregarla y quien lo supliría era…

-¿Bellatrix estás lista?-la llamo una seca y monótona voz abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde la futura novia aguardaba.

-Si my lord…- le respondió dejándose de ver en el espejo y tomando su ramo de rosas rojas combinadas con blancas.

Normalmente esos colores la harían vomitar pero esta vez hacia una excepción…

-Gracias por las rosas my lord…-le agradeció mirándolo con ojos brillantes y llenos de vida de esa mirada que siempre le regalo solo a él desde el día en que lo conoció.

-Aún no puedo creer que Rodolphus no te diera uno-mofo Voldemort sin mirarla como por ende sin notar aquella mirada.

-_"Como siempre…"_- se lamento la joven al notar el desinterés hacia ella-Si bueno él no es muy detallista-mintió encubriéndose a si misma mientras recordaba la ultima vez que él le dio flores y ella en agradecimiento se las metió en la boca.

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que dijo secamente mientras doblaban por los inmensos pasillos de la mansión Black.

La novia torció la boca levemente deprimida y cerro los ojos mientras caminaba guiada por su querido hacia el altar, hacia brazos de un hombre que no era él…

Cuando por fin llegaron al jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia y empezó la marcha nupcial todos se les quedaron mirando los hombres la miraban embobados como si de un ángel se tratara y las mujeres la miraban algunas con orgullo y otras con envidia.

Bellatrix volteo discretamente hacia donde se encontraba su familia su tía Walburga le lanzo una mirada aprobatoria e incluso inclino la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto, Regulus solo le sonreía con inocencia y miraba hacia aquel suculento pastel ubicado en la mesa de bocadillos, y Su madre y la una joven Narcissa trataban de contener el llanto.

La futura Lestrange rodo los ojos con fastidio, ¿Qué acaso su familia no podía ser normal ni en el día de su boda? Y además…que hipócrita de su madre después de decirle un mar de insultos, golpearla y actuar como piedra sin corazón con ella lamentándose el hecho que Andrómeda fuera la traidora en vez de su hija mayor durante toda su jodida vida. Y ahora a la señora se le ocurre llorar.

_-¡Bravo, denle un premio por buena actriz!_ –se burlaba mentalmente ella.

Cuando Bella y Voldemort llegaron al altar se zafo del brazo de Voldemort (para su desgracia) y miro a Rodolphus quien le sonreía con arrogancia.

-Te ves hermosa…-le susurro por lo bajo mientras el juez decía el discurso matrimonial.

-Dime algo que yo no sepa-le contesto con orgullo sin apartar aquel seño fruncido.

-¿Usted Rodolphus Lestrange, acepta a Belllatrix Black para amarla y respetarla, cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separa?-le pregunto al novio ignorando el echo de aquella "amena" charla entre la pareja.

-Acepto-afirmo Lestrange con seriedad.

El mismo formato se repitió con Bella quien cerro los ojos cansada de todo ese aburrido mundo y queriendo pensar en uno mejor.

-_"Vamos date cuenta de lo que siento por ti antes de que sea tarde…"_-pensaba ella- Yo….-más cuando estaba por terminar aquella frase de condena eterna alguien hablo.

-¡Me opongo!-grito furioso el señor de las tinieblas caminando con decisión hacia la novia, importándole poco los murmullos de la gente.

Cuando ya estuvo cara a cara con la joven le sonrío con ternura y amor.

-Bella no te cases con este hombre por que yo…-intentaba explicar él-

-¿Usted que, Mi señor?-inquirió ella confundida aunque sabía en el fondo lo que él quería decir.

-Yo te amo…-le confeso arrodillándose ante ella con sacando de el bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña cajita color negro- Bellatrix Black, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-le pregunto enseñándole un hermoso anillo de plata con forma de serpiente que se mordía la cola.

-Acepto…-susurro ella con felicidad extrema-¡Acepto!-repitió con emoción besando al mago oscuro.

1

_Los cuentos de hadas no existen, solo son eso cuentos de hada, ¿No es así pequeña Bella?_

2

_Podrás creer que estas en tu mundo ideal haciendo pasar la realidad por la fantasía, ¿No es así Bellatrix Black?_

3

_Pero tarde que temprano te tienes que dar cuenta de a que mundo perteneces hacia donde esta tú lealtad…Bellatrix Lestrange has decidido prepárate para tu condena. _

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer ya puede besar a la novia-indico el ministro.

La pareja así lo hizo más aquel beso era por parte de ella monótono y decayente de vida él no era su verdadero amor…no era la persona a la que le daba su lealtad, su ser, su cuerpo, su cordura y su todo.

-¡Damas y caballeros reciban con un gran aplauso al matrimonio Lestrange!-pedía el sacerdote.

Los gritos y aplausos del publico no se hicieron esperar para darle la bienvenida a la nueva pareja, todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes ignoraba el echo de aquel enfermo mundo que la ahora Lestrange se guardaba para ella sola…y que debía abandonar si no quería caer en la locura.

**Órale…ni yo me lo esperaba jajaja este capitulo simplemente me deje llevar…ni yo sabía de que trataría. ¡Así que no me maten! xD…si les gusto por favor y enserio ¡Por favor! Dejen un review. En fin nos vemos en el próximo reto…cualquier aclaración…las explicaciones las doy por review ;) jajaja que vil maña xD. **


End file.
